Imaginary
by freak and proud
Summary: Based on Imaginary by the ever happy Evanescance. This is the last of the trilogy folks! And thanks for being patient!


A/N: Sorry for the delay people, I got banned off the net for being bad. Who'd have thought the Navy'd have such a problem with smuggling? Oh well... This last one is based on Imaginary by as ever, Evanescence. (Good guess Bonnie Pirate Lass! And, as you are a complete sweetie and obeyed my request for more fights in Sins of the Father, I dedicate this to you...) My clone machine's gone on the rampage. Remember clones are completely servile. And it's cloned Elizabeth. And even though she was nice to Jack in the last one, I'm still giving them out to all you raging obsessive fan girls. As well as the normal Jack and Will jobs. (Beams at the fangirls being held back by riot police and then steps aside quickly). Remember, completely servile. And they have no rights. (Gets trampled by stampede) Oh dear...  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, including captainme, Araminta Ditch and a newbie called SexySuperStar. Welcome aboard!  
  
I linger in the doorway/ Of alarm clock screaming/ Monsters calling my name/ Let me stay/ Where the wind will whisper to me/ Where the raindrops/ As they're falling tell a story/  
  
Jack..." she smiled and held out her arms "Annie!" he ran to her. She glided backwards, disappearing into mist. "No Annie, stay!" "Jack..." the wind tore the word, made it into a parody of her voice. It began to rain. They pattered a constant terrible tattoo of whispered nothings that lovers are wont to. They were crossed and mixed into an evil twist. "Summers-nightmare-no-love-sweet-tears-way-fare-death-," The wind rose to a wailing, a mother for a dead child. A sweetheart for his love. "Jack..." And he woke, clammy and shivering.  
  
Jack was staying with Elizabeth whilst he got over Anamaria. Will was temporary captain of the Pearl. Jack hadn't put up much of a fight, so Elizabeth definitely knew he wasn't fit to run the ship. He was so quiet too. He just sat in the sitting room staring at the wall. And when he walked his old swagger was gone. And his smile. The one that endeared him to whores and married women alike.  
  
In my field of paper flowers/ And candy clouds of lullaby/ I lie inside myself for hours/ And watch my purple sky fly over me/  
  
Jack's body was in the small sitting room in Will and Elizabeth's house. His mind however, was in a long gone time. He was sat in his favourite pub in Tortuga.  
  
"Y'see the thing was," he tried to marshal his thoughts. They had been beaten apart by rum however, and weren't cooperating, "The thing is," he began again, "Is that I'd lifted the keys already, and it seemed cruel to stop him. He seemed to be having such a good time," Anamaria chuckled into her mug as a good looking young woman sauntered over. "Is it true then? Ole Jackie's finally settled down?" "Too right luv. I got me a woman and I don't even have to pay her," "Hey!" Anamaria slapped his arm. Yes, just another night in a bar. He could stay forever, if he wanted.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch/ With this rampant chaos-your reality/ I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge/ The nightmare I built my own world to escape/  
  
Elizabeth came in and sat next to him. She touched his hand and then held it when he didn't respond. He looked at her with eyes that seemed to look inside, not at the world. The real one anyway. Then they seemed to register and Jack looked out on the real world, with the sad gleam of bitter unshed tears in the place of his usual cheeky glint. "Jack, you shouldn't do that. It's not right, and funnily enough I worry about you," "Do what?" he asked. As though he didn't know. "Go off into your own world like that," she sighed, "It's not good for you," "How do you know that?" he snapped suddenly, "How do you know what's bad or good? This world, it's chaos." He looked down and mumbled "It never used to be," "Jack, you no longer know what's going on inside. You spend too long inside," she tapped the side of his head. He pulled away "I know what's goin' on in the outside world," he muttered and looked at his hands in his lap. Elizabeth shook her head, then left. "Inside is better though. No nightmares," he whispered.  
  
In my field of paper flowers/ And candy clouds of lullaby/ I lie inside myself for hours/ And watch my purple sky over me/  
  
She grinned mischievously at him. "What's wrong captain?" she asked, putting a teasing emphasis on 'captain' "Come on, best two of three," "Your funeral," she shrugged, and began to deal the crumpled pack of cards.  
  
Elizabeth set down the tea she had made. She touched his arm and Jack sighed and left the fantasy world. "What?" he asked, not unkindly "Brought you some tea," she told him and handed him the cup.  
  
Swallowed up by the sound of my screaming/ Cannot cease for the fear of silent night/ Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming/ The goddess of imaginary light/  
  
"Why do you need it Jack?" she asked him "Tell me. And then, well, we'll see," "If I keep in my memories, they're full of light. This place, this world," he gestured around him "It's dark," "But Jack, they belong to dreams. And to stories." Jack considered this. Deep inside, buried by his grief, was a small part of him that screamed that he was a bloody idiot, and only a eunuch or a French man would make so much fuss. So far, he had managed to bury it, but now it rose to the top, and was hollering and kicking his mind, telling him not to be so bloody stupid and to heed the girls advice. "Must I long for night then?" He looked at her, wanting to be told everything was good. "I'm afraid so," she told him "are you still having nightmares?" "Yes," Elizabeth could see that he hated admitting to it, even to a friend. To him it was a weakness "You can have a nightlight," she offered "No. It's not the lack of night. It's the lack of sound. I hate the way it's so quiet. No sea lapping against the ship. No-," he broke off and mastered himself "No breathing," "Then it's quite simple. I will make up a bed on the floor. I too miss human noise," she smiled at him "And none of your shenanigans Captain Sparrow,"  
  
Jack looked into the bottom of the cup. He remembered something Anamaria had told him. He stared into the cup. A wobbly spot of tea leaved could just be a blowing wind and sun. According to Anamaria, it meant 'Better seas coming'.  
  
((()))((()))((()))((()))PROLOGUE((()))((()))((()))((()))  
  
"Jack! Get out of it!" Elizabeth shooed him away from the cake mix. "But I want to help," he whined "Fine. Get the other batch of cakes out the oven. USE THE OVEN GLOVES!" "I only did that once," he grumbled and grabbed the bit of cloth used for the oven gloves. He took the fruitcakes out and onto the table. He scooped one out and burnt his fingers on it. "Jack! They're just out the oven!" Elizabeth rescued him and the cakes. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and growled curses. "Best pirate in the world but the worst cook!" Elizabeth flapped her dishcloth at him. "Go sit on the stool!" Jack obeyed, fingers still in mouth. He watched Elizabeth, waited until her back was turned and then reached subtly for the dried fruits "Leave it Jack," she didn't even turn round. He snatched his hand back and tried (unsuccessfully) to look innocent. "Nope, that don't work on me Jack," she told him "How do you know what I'm doing?" he asked petulantly. "Because I know you," she told him laughingly.  
  
Elizabeth smiled with her back to him. Although his eyes were still sad, he had regained some of his old swagger and occasionally seemed to be completely back to his old self. She slapped his hand away from the sugar bowl lightly "Leave it alone. Jack Sparrow if you aren't the biggest kid I have ever seen..."  
  
A/N; So, that's it. I've got that out my system. I had to add the prologue, just cos it seemed right, and I love the idea of Jack trying to bake something. He always struck me as a person who could burn a salad. Now I'm gonna manacle myself to my computer and type my little ass off. All for you... aren't I just wonderful?  
  
Oh yeah, brief bit of trivia for all you Darkness fans. You know the song 'Growing On Me'? Well, that's about pubic lice. And there you were thinking it was about an ex- girlfriend or whatever. Well, no. its about that. Cute huh? Oh yeah, and there's a new band called 'Gay For Johnny Depp'. Must-buy- album. Heh heh. I could not resist that name! 


End file.
